


When In Rome (Tenth Doctor/Reader)

by KaciiGamer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient History, Ancient Rome, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Romance, Suspense, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaciiGamer/pseuds/KaciiGamer
Summary: [I'm terrible at summaries but here we go]The reader has recently moved to a new apartment and through getting used to her new life away from her family she runs into the doctor in a chance encounter. Given the opportunity to go wherever, WHENever, she wishes she and the Doctor head off to Ancient Rome. What they discover there, however, sets them up for one hell of an adventure.





	1. Walk Among the Weeping

**Author's Note:**

> It has been AGES since I've watched Doctor Who, please have mercy, but I've had this in the archives for a while and figured to give this a go! I do advise though; this is a female reader-insert (though deep in my soul I would like to publish one for the male population sooner or later). Without further ado welcome to my second series on my profile titled When In Rome. I hope you enjoy and please leave feedback! 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, if you see this posted to DeviantArt, that is also me! FrostBite98 is an account I have there where I usually post things first so maybe you could check it out sometime! (#ShamelessPromotion)

I groaned at the sound of my flat’s doorbell going off for the third time. “Mother…” I sighed under my breath as I hauled myself up from the

comfort of my grey couch. Once I finally reached the front door there she stood, the woman who gave me my life. “Mom! I called you and told you I

was fine! Why’d you have to go on and drive all the way out here? Just to check on me?” She sighed and shook her head, her short, brown hair

shaking with her movements. “I just wanted to see you is all. Ever since you got old enough to move out and start your own life I’ve just… missed

you.” I smiled at her and let her inside, turning on the living room light, sitting next to her on the grey living room couch. “Mom… You knew this

was going to happen sooner or later! And you still have Mason! You have to let me grow up, but don’t fret, I’ll still be with you.” At this point, tears

were falling from her dark chocolate eyes, rolling to her cheeks then into her lap. I wrapped my arms around her, resting my head on her shoulder.

“Mom, I’m fine. Look at me!” She slowly lifted her head at stared at me with upset eyes. I offered a supporting smile and dipping my head to her.

“I’m fine! I’m right here! No matter how far I end up I’ll always come back to you!” After a moment’s time she smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

“I love you (Y/n), my wonderful little girl.” I hugged her and laughed out, “I love you too mom. Now, go on and get yourself home! I’ll even take

you home myself, how about that!” Before she could start protesting I already put on my summer yellow jacket and snatched my keys off of the

shelf. “Come on mom! Don’t keep dad and Mason waiting!” She smiled and laughed at me, shaking her head before standing up to walk out the

door. I shut out the lights and made my way to the car. “Now, before you come out here to ‘check’ on me again,” I unlocked the car doors and

started the small white vehicle up, “please just consider calling! You don’t know what could have happened! What if I wasn’t home?” As soon as I

finished my small rant my mother looked at me as if I were crazy. “What?” She simply shook her head, replying, “Oh nothing! Let us be on our way?”

I smirked and shook my head. “Mom you crazy person. I love you all the same!” She smiled and laughed the laugh that told me she loved

everything. The type of laugh that could make anyone feel happy, even in their saddest time. I let that thought stay in my mind as I drove. During

the drive, I caught the slight picture of something on the sidewalk, something _stone_ , like a _statue_. I pushed the strange feeling down from the pit of

my stomach and blocked the image from my head. After a few more moments of driving I finally reached my mother’s house. “Here we are mom!

Now, don’t talk to strangers, get a good night sleep and I will see you in the morning!” I started to get out of the car, granted it was HER car I drove

her home in. “Are you sure you are okay to walk home on your lonesome?” I shrugged and brushed off the growing worried feeling. “Yeah, I’ll be

fine, now go on and get some rest! I’ll see you tomorrow.” I gave her a hug and kiss and turned around to make my way home. “Goodbye darling!” I

heard my mom call. I waved and called back, “Goodbye mom! I’ll see you later!” Turning back, I began my trek to my home. Burying my hands into

my pockets, I started to regret walking home in the cold. Once I reached the area where I saw the statue I looked around, spotting nothing.

Shrugging, I began to walk again, looking in an alley way for a moment, still walking. I gasped and froze, slowly walking backwards towards the

alley way. Turning my head, I looked down the hall of darkness to see a stone statue, in the shape of an angel. Its eroded hands covering its face as

if it were crying, weeping almost. I blinked in confusion and noticed the stance of the statue subtly change, yet I couldn’t place my finger on it. I

turned and slowly walked down the hall towards the stone wonder. As I inspected it closer I blinked to clear my vision. Almost instantly, my eyes

were met with grey, cold ones. I gasped and took two steps back, heart racing a mile a second. The statue had changed, from a person covering its

face to a cold, blank stare, holding out its hand as if beckoning me to come closer. Out of pure confusion and fear, I blinked fourth time and the

angel was closer, a demonic face and sharp teeth now replacing the previous form. Claws stretching out as if trying to grab be and rip me in two. I

opened my mouth to scream for help but something interrupted me. “Don’t scream, don’t look into its eyes and please, _don’t blink_.” I jumped from

fear and nodded, just wanting to leave from this alley way. “I’m sorry. I’m very sorry but you’re going to have to trust me, alright? **Don’t blink**.” A

warm hand slid into mine and pulled my arm back. “Just follow me, don’t look into its eyes. Just, follow me.” I obeyed and began to walk backwards

out of sub consciousness. My eyes began to water and tears fell from my eyes. “What’s going to happen? What is that thing?” I tightened my grip on

the male’s hand, judging by the voice. “It’s a weeping angel, and it’s not a statue, it only looks like a statue because you’re looking at it. It moves

faster than the eye can see, well that is when you blink. If it touches you, you’ll get sent back in time and it will feed on your energy here.” I tried to

comprehend what he was saying but I couldn’t take my mind and eyes off of that _thing_. From the corners of my eyes I saw walls come into view, a

bit blurred but they were there. The sound of metal clanging rang to my ears and two doors closed in front of me. Too scared to move, I took a

deep breath. “C-Can I blink now?” My shaky voice asked. “Yes, you’re safe now.” I closed my eyes and I felt tears roll down my face. I took in a

shaky breath and gathered my thoughts. “Are you alright?” I nodded and wiped my face. “Yeah, I’m fine.” I opened my eyes and turned around. The

breath was taken from me as my eyes filled with what occupied the space behind me. “What…?!” The mysterious man walked out from behind the

large contraption of wires and different knobs and objects surrounding a large, clear cylinder. He had a navy blue suit on, a brown trench coat

covering it, whilst his feet were covered with red converse sneakers. His hair was a mess, strands sticking out here and there, most of it molded

into a small quiff at the front of his head. His eyes were the most mysterious part, they were a chocolate brown, yet more than that; they were sad

and alone yet joyful and filled with ambition, dead yet full of life, they were like a mixture of Yin and Yang. “So, who are you? The man who saved

my life?” He seemed to hesitate for a moment before signing a deep sigh. “I’m the Doctor.” I pondered this for a moment before asking more

questions. “How did you know where I was? Or exactly what to do at the moment? Like you knew I was there? Most importantly, where am I?”

Questions rushed out my mouth too fast for me to stop them. “Whoa, whoa slow down! One question at a time please!” He smiled at me and I

cracked a small smirk. “This is going to take a _while_ to explain.”


	2. Adventure? Adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back to When In Rome! Just a little note, this chapter will have a little more of involvement on your part so here are some things you may need to know;
> 
> \- (L/n) means Last name
> 
> \- (f/h1) means favorite hobby 1 and (f/h2) means favorite hobby two, respectively
> 
> \- (f/c) means favorite color [note: I will ask for this a lot]
> 
> Alright! That's all the book keeping, on with the story!

He told me about the Time War and being the last of the Timelords. He also told me about his  
  
journey of saving the Earth from the Dalek’s and Cyber men. He described his first companion, Rose  
  
Tyler, and how she kept him sane, but he had to lock her away in a parallel universe to keep her  
  
safe from harm. I also learned about many of his other companions; Martha Jones and River Song. He  
  
explained how he impacted everyone’s lives once they had met him and the consequences. “And this is  
  
the T.A.R.D.I.S it stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space. Is that all you wish to know?”  
  
I sat on the small chair speechless as I took in all the information he just laid out. “…Yes… I  
  
believe that is all I needed to be explained!” I nodded in happiness and sat back in the small, tan  
  
chair. “Now, since I explained all about me, what about you Ms.…” He dragged on the sentence,  
  
hinting that I should fill him in. “Oh, (Y/n), (Y/n) (L/n).” “Alright Ms. (L/n), tell me about  
  
yourself!” I snickered and nodded. “Alright, alright. First, just call me (Y/n), no need for Ms. or  
  
anything.” Now, it was my turn to tell a story. “I was born in Ireland but raised mostly in London,  
  
I adore anything to do with (f/h1), (f/h2) or history, I have a mom, dad and younger brother, and…”  
  
I trailed off, running out of things the Timelord would like to know. “Trying to match up with  
  
interesting facts of your own?” He asked, smiling a signature smile. I nodded, adding a small  
  
giggle. “Well, what’s your favorite color?” The Doctor asks, offering a kind smile. “(F/c). Any  
  
(f/c), light (f/c), dark (f/c), (different variation of f/c), anything!” The Doctor chuckled and  
  
nodded, seeming to get my drift of my love for the color (f/c). Soon, we started to drift off into  
  
a conversation of different worlds and ice cream flavors, I have no idea how the ice cream played  
  
into the role of planets. Before I knew it we were laughing and joking around as if we were old  
  
school mates. Time passed and occasional yawns were made, always brushing them off as pressing my  
  
tongue against the soft pallet inside of my mouth for too long. At some points I could barely keep  
  
my eyes open as I started to doze off, my head nodding forward. “(Y/n)?” I jumped at the Doctor’s  
  
voice and looked at him, attempting to rub the sleep out of my eyes. “Yes?” He looked at me and  
  
shook his head before standing up. “What are you doing?” I yawned as I watched him begin to mess  
  
around with the knobs and wheels on the T.A.R.D.I.S. He pulled a lever and the T.A.R.D.I.S began to  
  
whirr. I was nearly thrown off of the chair if it weren’t for the Doctor catching me. “Hang on to  
  
something!” The Doctor yelled over the whirring. I held onto a yellow bar for dear life as the  
  
Doctor and I were thrown around the T.A.R.D.I.S. The whirring finally stopped and everything was  
  
back to normal. “Um, Doctor? Where did you take me?” He didn’t give an answer as he grabbed my hand  
  
and dragged me to the doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S. “H-Hey! What are you doing?!” The Doctor opened the  
  
door and pulled me outside. I looked around and noticed the outside of my porch of my flat. “Wait,  
  
that’s my house! How did you know where I live?!” The Doctor shrugged and looked at the front door.  
  
“An educated guess?” I leaned on the T.A.R.D.I.S for support, before walking my way to my house.  
  
“But we’re outside MY house! One house out of twenty on the block!” I turned to face the doctor  
  
with my hands on my hips, a look for him to clarify on how he knew where my house was. “A very  
  
educated guess.” I glared a bit, hinting that I did not need a lie.” “Oh, alright. I saw you leave  
  
your house to go somewhere once.” I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. “You saw?” The Doctor  
  
sighed and scratched his head. “Yeah, just once... maybe twice when you needed to go to the grocery  
  
store for your mother because she forgot a small jar of honey for your brother when he was sick,  
  
just to add; the honey didn’t help at all. Poor boy was vomiting everywhere!” I kept my stance as  
  
the Doctor went on a rant about how honey does nearly nothing for the human immune system and how  
  
honey is supposed to be used the ‘proper’ way. This carried on for about five or so minutes before  
  
my nerves got tired of hearing him talk about bees as if they had no purpose on earth. “Doctor!” He  
  
stopped talking and looked at me, the plain black frames of his glasses resting on the tip of his  
  
nose. “Thanks, for the rant and all but I would like to go inside of my home and not leave a man in  
  
a suit ranting to himself about the life of a bee.” He nodded with a blank look before seeming to  
  
catch on to what I was implying to. “Oh… Oh, I see what you mean.” I slowly nodded and took a step  
  
back to go to my awaiting home. “Then I’ll bring the rant inside! If you don’t mind, of course.” I  
  
opened my mouth to object but closed it. _What the heck, all I have waiting for me is a laptop and_  
  
uncooked dinner . I sighed and nodded, “Sure, why not?” The Doctor smiled and ran up to my  
  
door. “Great then! Allons-y!” He walked into my house and turned on the light. “How did you open my  
  
door?!” I walked in, shutting and locking the front door before finding the Doctor getting situated  
  
with the books on my bookshelf near the TV. “What are you-?” He looked up instantly, after flipping  
  
through the book, smiling like a child in a candy store. “Ah, wonderful story! Really bad ending  
  
but, all in all!” He placed it down and proceeded to sit on the grey couch. “Ah, lovely home, might  
  
I add.” I simply nodded, trying to calculate everything that has just entered my life. “So, would  
  
you like anything to drink?” I asked as I walked into the connected kitchen. “Anything, it doesn’t  
  
matter; water, wine, car oil…” He turned to me with a drastic face. “I’m not serious about the car  
  
oil.” I just laughed and put a pot of water onto the stove. “I’m guessing that happened before?”  
  
“Oh, many times, you would not believe.” I just shook my head and took out a box of hot chocolate.  
  
“Trust me, it did not go down well; nor did it come back up well.” He had a sick look on his face  
  
and I shook my head. “You can leave out the details, Doctor.” I said as I walked over and sat next  
  
to him, pulling down the sleeves to my (f/c)  hoodie. To prevent the blanket of silence to fall  
  
upon us, I turned on the TV, finding it still on the history channel. “Ah, I’m guessing this is  
  
early Rome! Around the year… Seven-Fifty….Three, BC that is. You’re interested in this time I  
  
presume?” I nodded with a wide smile on my face. “I had to study it for a project back in grade  
  
school, ever since then, I was hooked.” I got up to check the pot on the stove, turning off the  
  
cooker and grabbing two mugs from the cabinet. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like if I  
  
were to go back to that time! Imagine it! Great builds! I can picture them rising from the ground  
  
along with the statues!” My heart fluttered at the thought of me actually being in ancient Rome. I  
  
poured the water into the mugs and opened the box of hot chocolate mix. I ripped open two packets  
  
for each mug and mixed it in, pouring some milk into them as I stirred. Keeping the spoons inside  
  
of the cups, I picked them both up and brought them to the Doctor. He gratefully accepted and went  
  
in to drink the Hot Chocolate from the mug. “Wait-!” “GAAAH!” He placed down the mug before holding  
  
his mouth in pain. “Maybe I should have reminded you to use the spoon…” The doctor looked at me and  
  
nodded, holding his tongue between his fingers. After a short moment he picked up the mug and,  
  
using the spoon, drank the chocolaty goodness. My fatigue passed by as I drank the hot chocolate.  
  
“Have you ever been back to the Roman times? How is it like? Oh, and how about the people? All  
  
rushing to their destination of either work or home?” “I have many times actually! The shops out on  
  
every spot on the road just begging you to come and try what they have. Oh, and the battles in the  
  
Coliseum! All those people just chanting and cheering only to watch two people battle it out to the  
  
end!” The Doctor added with a smile of excitement and energy that matched mine. “How about a field  
  
trip?” He asked, turning to me. I gasped in excitement, nearly dropping my mug, “You mean it?!” He  
  
nodded with a smile and I smiled as hard as a child offered twenty-six chocolate bars. “Just ONE  
  
trip, no more, no less.” “Yes! Yes, please! Let’s go!” I placed my mug on the center table, turning  
  
off the TV before grabbing the Doctor’s hand and running out of the front door. “Ancient Rome here  
  
we come!” As the Doctor began turning knobs and pulling levers I remembered my front door. “Wait a  
  
second!” I opened the T.A.R.D.I.S door and ran to my house, taking out my key and locking the door.  
  
With a shut of the blue door, we took off for Ancient Rome, Seven hundred Fifty-Three BC.


	3. Welcome to Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome back, there's a few more book keeping details I'm going to define here so;
> 
> \- (h/l) means hair length
> 
> \- (h/c) means hair color
> 
> \- (e/c) means eye color
> 
> Alright! Without further ado let's continue!

I grabbed onto the edge of the T.A.R.D.I.S command deck as we were thrown about by the time travel.   
  
Then, it was over. I looked at the door then the Doctor. “Are we really…?” He dipped his head,   
  
indicating that I should check outside of the T.A.R.D.I.S. I walked towards the doors and hesitated   
  
to open them. Just as I was about to pull the door open, the Doctor called my name. “When we get   
  
out there I need you to stay close to me. There is no messing with the events of history. Got it?”   
  
I nodded and turned back to the door, reaching my hand out to open it. I started to think about the   
  
other options of pulling open the door and stopped. I couldn’t bring myself to open it: not out of   
  
fear, but out of that feeling that I was frozen. I turned to the Doctor and gave him a sad, yet   
  
excited look. He ran over and grabbed the handle. “Me first, I suppose!” He pulled open the door   
  
and slipped out, not giving me a glimpse of what’s out there. “H-Hey! Wait for…” I pulled open the   
  
door and ran out, stopping in my tacks at the sight of a whole new world. “Me…” Everywhere I looked   
  
were people, walking and talking to get to their destination. Open shops on every side of the small   
  
pathway; some selling food and other selling jewelry or clothing. Women were walking around wearing   
  
beautiful, colorful dresses and headdresses, making me pop out like a pimple on the forehead of a   
  
teenager. “If you’d like to fit in with the times there’s a wardrobe inside of the T.A.R.D.I.S, the   
  
first door on your right down the big hall. I smiled and ran back into the T.A.R.D.I.S, banging the   
  
first right I saw when I ran down the grand hall. My eyes were met with every type of clothing   
  
imaginable, dresses and skirts to high heels and sneakers. It took me a moment to find the right   
  
time zone, but I finally found an (f/c) dress designed with white stitches, curled and sewn in an   
  
unimaginable fashion; the sleeves the same, flowing color. With how beautiful it looked I thought   
  
it was a sham. After combing my (h/l) (h/c) hair with my fingers, I found a matching (f/c)   
  
headdress, the same white stitched fashion onto the hem of it. I placed it onto my head and wrapped   
  
the remaining length around my body, like the women wore outside, and looked into the full body   
  
mirror. “Perfect!”  
  
 **Third P.O.V**  
  
The Doctor was patiently waiting outside of the T.A.R.D.I.S, his foot placed on the blue wooden box   
  
behind him and his back leaning against it. The door opened and he jumped forward, clasping his   
  
hands together. “Alright then! Let’s get ready to...” He looked up and saw (Y/n) beaming with   
  
delight, spinning and looking at the dress’ skirt fan out. “What do you think?” She looked up at   
  
him, her smile made of pure happiness. “You look…stunning.” The Doctor smiled, earning a smile   
  
back. “Let’s go and explore Rome!” He suddenly yelled, holding out his arm for (Y/n). “Let’s!” She   
  
took his arm with her own and they began to walk down the busy walkway. “Try our fish! Just came in   
  
this morning!” A seller yelled over the crowd. “No thank you, sir.” The Doctor denied with a gentle   
  
smile. “So, inform me on Ancient Rome if you would Doctor!” (Y/n) asked after politely denying a   
  
merchant. “Well, as you can tell, we landed in the market place of a town. Right now I believe Rome   
  
is still under the rule of Augustus, the Roman Emperor.” She nodded as they kept making their way   
  
through the market place. “Vases and pottery for sale! You, young lady, surely you can buy one!”   
  
(Y/n) turned her head to an old woman behind a stand filled with beautifully decorated vases and   
  
other pottery. She turned back to find the Doctor preoccupied with another stand, inspecting the   
  
food and such. Sure, one little look won’t hurt. She walked over to the stand and looked at a black   
  
vase with yellow, blue and white designs painted onto them. “Wow… They’re so pretty.” Suddenly, a   
  
box caught the young girl's eye. It was different from the other items on the stand, painted blue   
  
with black, thin designs painted all over; cryptic writing going over the top. “What is it?” She   
  
asks, picking up the box. It gave off a light glow, as if something was being kept locked away in   
  
it. “Open it and find out.” Something in the woman’s voice hinted that something either very   
  
interesting or very bad was going to happen. (Y/n) was being drawn in by the box, her hand going to   
  
the top by force, as if something was compelling her to do so. Once the black painted top was off a   
  
white light emitted out of the box, putting the girl into a trance. Suddenly, a wisp of white   
  
emanated from the box and in front of (Y/n), before allowing itself to be inhaled by her, clouding   
  
her eyes with white. The old woman noticed the Doctor coming back for (Y/n) and took the box back,   
  
putting the lid on it and hiding it behind the booth. “Come on (Y/n), there’s more to be seen!” Her   
  
eyes changed instantly back to their normal (e/c) and she blinked. “Huh…? Oh, yeah, right. Let’s go   
  
then!” She walked off with the Doctor, taking one last look to the booth; only finding an empty lot   
  
where it last was. “Are you alright?” The Doctor asked, slowing his pace to allow her to catch up.   
  
“Yeah… Was there an old woman back there? Behind a booth filled with pottery?” She asked, pointing   
  
to the empty lot. “Hm?” He looked back to the lot where the old woman was. “Yes, there was! Where   
  
could she have gone?” He ran back and stopped in front of the lot, taking out his Sonic   
  
Screwdriver. He scanned around the untouched ground, trying to find a clue as to where she might   
  
have disappeared to. “Nothing. It’s like she never existed…” He took off his black framed glasses   
  
and put them inside of his suit jacket. “Weird…”  
  
 **-Somewhere in the Roman City-**  
  
“Master, the box has been opened!” A raspy voice called; a cloaked figure stopping in front of a   
  
large throne. A deep chuckle echoed throughout the room. “Excellent. Soon, this town will belong to   
  
the spirits of the dead!” The voice chuckled again, “But first, I must find my empress to rule by   
  
my side. Show me my queen!” A small tornado of white wisps formed in front of the throne, slowly   
  
forming a picture of Kenya and the Doctor. “Ah, the girl is with the Doctor, but not for long.   
  
Ingrid!” The cloaked figure turned around, bearing a wrinkled face. “Yes, master?” The dark figure   
  
siting on the throne smirked, “We have a battle to hold at the Coliseum!” A dark chuckle echoed   
  
throughout the room as the plan was being made, to capture (Y/n)


End file.
